Calcetines perdidos
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Pierdes algo, tu alma gemela lo recibe. Deku solía perder calcetines y Shoto los recibía. Incluido ese calcetín de zanahorias con caritas.


A Deku se le pierden los calcetines.

El primer calcetín que pierde es uno con estampado de All Might. Llora una mañana entera porque, _mamá, el otro calcetín ya no tiene su par_. Inko trata de no reír. No sabe si Izuku llora realmente por eso, o porque eran sus favoritos. Ella sabe que puede comprarle un par nuevo, pero Izuku es un niño muy sensible que suele llorar por cualquier cosa.

Lo peor es que lo sacó de ella.

Es divertido, de cualquier forma, explicar que el calcetín que ha extraviado en alguna parte de la casa, ya debe estar en manos del alma gemela de Izuku. Es que es arte de magia. Pura conexión del universo.

Y esa niña o ese niño acaba de recibir un calcetín sin lavar. Izuku promete perder todos sus calcetines y ella se aguanta la risa otra vez.

.

.

.

El segundo lleva lodo. Está correteando por allí con Kacchan y su pandilla, mete los pies en un charco de lodo y su zapato se atora. Kacchan le saca de un empujón con explosión incluida que le deja la espalda ardiendo, pero el zapato queda hundido en el charco, junto al calcetín.

—¿Quién se atreve a sacarlo? —dice Kacchan, sonriendo burlonamente. Los otros niños miran el zapato sucio, Izuku mira el zapato sucio, los niños niegan y Deku comienza a lagrimear—. Pues nada, que yo tampoco me voy a ensuciar. Que desaparezca como lo ha hecho mi gorra la semana pasada.

Y todos se ponen a corretear de nuevo, empujándose contra los árboles y tirándose piedras como bestezuelas sin control. Es que son niños. Izuku sorbe su nariz con mocos y se levanta del suelo, dando saltitos con un solo pie para no ensuciarse el otro con tierra. Le pide perdón al aire. _Donde quiera que estés, lo siento, es que soy muy torpe_ , dice.

.

.

.

Shoto entra a su habitación, y encima de su impecable futón, hay un zapato lodoso con un calcetín sucio. Lo toma con la punta de los dedos, sale al pasillo escondiéndose de su padre y del pesadito de Dabi que anda insufrible esos días, se encierra en el baño con el cerrojo de la puerta puesto y trata de lavar ambas cosas en el fregadero, con jabón de manos olor a jazmín. Funciona a medias. Aún hay manchas y tierra en los diseños de la suela, pero es aceptable y Shoto esconde el zapato en su cajón de ropa, detrás de sus camisetas, junto con el calcetín de All Might que recibió hace unos días. Son sus más grandes tesoros.

.

.

.

Deku tira un calcetín por la ventana sólo para comprobar que esa magia cósmica realmente funciona. Es uno de sus preferidos, tiene zanahorias con caritas. Lo deja caer y se cubre los ojos con las manos.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, _sieteochonuevediez_ —termina atropelladamente, y sale corriendo desde el salón del departamento hasta la puerta, bajando por el ascensor y saltando para llegar al lugar exacto donde debería haber caído el calcetín de zanahorias.

No está. De la felicidad, se pone a chillar. Claro, luego recuerda que ha salido sin avisar y sube de nuevo por el ascensor.

.

.

.

A Shoto realmente le gusta el calcetín de zanahorias con caritas. Se lo llega a poner y todo, haciendo un par disparejo con sus calcetas negras o grises. Los que recibe son mucho más bonitos y coloridos. Tal vez él debería perder algo también, para equilibrar las cosas.

—¿De qué puedo deshacerme? —habla solo sentado en su futón, mirando su cuarto.

¿Plantas? ¿Cómo se puede perder una maceta con una caña de bambú? Quizá lápices de colores podrían funcionar, pero él no tiene. Ni siquiera sabe pintar, para hacer un dibujo y extraviarlo.

¿Las cortinas? No, no es buena idea. Ansioso, sale de su habitación casi tropezando con el jarrón chino que su padre tiene ahí, nadie sabe por qué. Su mamá está en la cocina, picando tomate. Ella debe saber. Es una mujer linda y sabia. Ella siempre sabe todo lo que a Shoto le preocupa.

—¡Mamá, tengo que perder algo para que a mi alma gemela le llegue! —susurra casi a gritos, excitado, y su mamá parpadea con confusión. Después, suelta unas risitas enternecidas.

—Podrías hacerle un dibujo.

—Pero, ¡no tengo crayones!

Rei Todoroki aprieta los labios en una fina línea inexpresiva, pero sonríe de nuevo para no asustar a Shoto. Deja el cuchillo cuidadosamente sobre la tabla de picar y se agacha para estar a la altura de su hijo. Ha crecido tanto, piensa, y luego da una idea: —¿Qué tal algo que te guste mucho, mucho?

—¿Un plato de soba?

—No podemos perder un plato, Shoto.

—¿Y una manzana? Me gustan las manzanas, pero no las rojas.

—Entonces una verde —responde ella, sacando de la canasta de frutas una manzana verde, jugosa y brillante. Se la ofrece al niño y él la toma con cuidado, como si fuera un pedacito de oro—. Puedes ir al jardín y dejarla junto a un árbol. Da un par de vueltas y luego regresas a ver.

Shoto asiente, emocionado, y corre al jardín. Ella se toma el tiempo de sonreír. Al menos Enji aún no ha podido quitarle ese lado a Shoto, su pequeño niño. Y espera, de todo corazón, que nunca lo haga.

.

.

.

Cuando Izuku sale del baño después de cepillarse los dientes con su cepillo de All Might, se encuentra una bonita manzana sobre su cama. Su mamá está en la cocina, y no han desayunado aún, así que...

—¡Gracias! —exclama al aire y toma la fruta, mirándola con admiración. Es su primer regalo, el primer objeto perdido. Gustosamente, le da una jugosa mordida—. ¡Está muy rica!

Como agradecimiento, Izuku, con la manzana todavía en la mano, tira por la ventana del salón una figurita de acción. Está acostumbrándose a tirar cosas, y siempre tiene miedo de que le caigan a alguien en la cabeza y su mamá lo regañe. Eso sería muy malo. Le da otra mordida a su regalo y luego asoma los ojos por la ventana. No hay nadie fuera, y tampoco una figurita a la vista.

.

.

.

Rei observa en silencio cómo Enji quema hasta derretir la linda figura de All Might. El olor a plástico quemado penetra en las fosas nasales de todos en la mesa. Dabi arruga la nariz desgradablemente, quejándose con mucho ruido. Fuyumi le da una mirada nerviosa. Natsuo se muerde la boca. Y Shoto está aguántandose las lágrimas, pero sus delgados hombros de niño tiemblan y todos pueden verlo sollozar en silencio.

—¡No quiero nada de ese americano en esta casa! —ruge Enji, haciendo que todos se encojan en sus asientos aunque sea un poquito. Hasta Dabi, el más valiente de todos, el que siempre hace enojar a papá, parece intimidado—. ¡Y menos de ti, Shoto! ¡Tu deber es superarlo, no admirarlo!

Y Rei siente _miedo_ por su hijo.

.

.

.

Izuku no recibe nada en muchos días. De hecho, hasta él comienza a dejar de perder cosas. Pasan días y semanas, y ni un papel arrugado se hace presente. Izuku se entristece, pensando que su alma gemela ya no le quiere. Esos días son terribles para él también. No tiene quirk y su alma gemela parece haber desaparecido de la Tierra. Kacchan ahora se burla más de él, y le presume las cosas que recibe, aunque sea una de esas mancuernas metálicas con una enorme "K" escrita con marcador que a veces aparecen. Eso deprime más a Deku.

Hasta un crayón roto le gustaría. Se pasa los días mirando por la ventana o viendo los vídeos de All Might en la computadora. Se siente tan mal. Es realmente un _deku_. Un perdedor. Un pedazo de papel aparece en la mesa. Izuku abre los ojos enormemente y toma el papel con tanta prisa que casi se rompe.

 _"Lo siento"._

No sabe qué significa.

.

.

.

 _"Quirkless"._

Eso dice el papel que recibe Shoto. Lo ha escondido toda la mañana en el bolsillo de los pantalones que lleva puestos. Las cosas en casa están mal. Mamá está cada vez más nerviosa. Esta semana ha roto cuatro platos y seis tazas. Dabi grita como nunca lo ha hecho, frunce las cejas horriblemente y sonríe de forma muy fea. Hace tres días, Shoto lo vio saliendo por la ventana con una chaqueta negra. No ha vuelto todavía. Fuyumi llora mucho, Natsuo no sabe qué hacer, y Papá... papá ahora entrena a Shoto y lo único que hace es dejarlo llorando en el suelo, vomitando líquido blanco y con moratones en las costillas, las piernas y los brazos.

Shoto agarra con fuerza la pluma, que suena como si fuera a romperse, y escribe, casi rompiendo el papel por la furia reprimida.

.

.

.

 _"Tienes mucha suerte._ _No deseo este poder"._

.

.

.

¿Suerte de qué? ¿De que lo acosen, lo excluyan de los juegos, Kacchan lo golpee y haga retumbar sus oídos con explosiones? Eso no es suerte. Su alma gemela no sabe de lo que habla. Rechaza su quirk. Al menos él tiene uno. Al menos él puede hacer cosas, cosas que Izuku no. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas pecosas. Su alma gemela es tonta.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasan y Dabi no llega. Papá sigue igual de brutal que siempre. Ya no es papá. Ahora es Endeavor a secas, en la mente de Shoto. Y su mamá ya no lo mira a los ojos. Cada vez que Shoto intenta acercarse, da vuelta la cara o agacha la mirada. Le duele. Hay algo mal con él. Su mamá no quiere mirarlo, porque es malo. Está volviéndose como Endeavor.

Shoto descubre que el rechazo de su mamá duele más que el agua hirviendo.

.

.

.

Izuku crece y no recibe ni envía nada. Su pecho duele. Todo duele. Siquiera respirar es doloroso pero sigue allí, sigue sonriendo y tratando de no desanimar a su madre. Está aspirando a ingresar a U.A. Tal vez al Departamento de Estudios Generales, si no logra entrar al Departamento de Héroes. De pronto conoce a All Might, intenta salvar a Kacchan de un villano de baba, y All Might le dice algo que le marcaría de por vida.

—Tú... _tú puedes ser un héroe._

E Izuku llora, arrodillado en el piso. Se ríe y llora y está tan feliz que al llegar a casa lo primero que hace es tomar el primer objeto que tiene a la mano y lanzarlo por la ventana.

.

.

.

Shoto mira la camiseta con el extraño estampado. Literalmente dice "camiseta". Es la cosa más simple y sencilla que en su vida ha visto. Pero vino del otro lado, y hace años que no recibía nada. _Años_. Como si el otro u otra hubiera estado muerta todo ese tiempo y vino a revivir ahora. Por alguna razón se pone la camiseta ese día, aunque Endeavor intente quemarla. Una sola mirada basta para echarlo atrás.

Shoto básicamente se controla solo. Y está en contra de todo lo que su viejo dice. Hasta empieza a parecerse a Dabi, sin la chaqueta negra ni la sonrisa siniestra o ese escape cobarde aquella noche con la ventana abierta. Se parece a su madre, pero con el espíritu que ella perdió al mirarlo a los ojos.

.

.

.

 _"Entraré a U.A"_

Izuku lee el pedacito de papel. Lleva meses limpiando la playa todos los días, está tan cerca del final, y All Might lo sabe. Ha empezado a sonreír más y darle más ánimos. Está a nada de portar el One for All. Ser el noveno, el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz. Y está nerviosísimo pero nada le detiene de escribir en otro papel y lanzarlo afuera.

.

.

.

 _"Yo también. Esperáme"._

 _"Dijiste que no tenías quirk"._

 _"Así es"._

.

.

.

Shoto está confundido y sigue confundido hasta que llega el día de la prueba de admisión a U.A. Él no tiene que hacerla, ya que es un recomendado. Tiene el apellido de su padre, el segundo mejor héroe de Japón, y eso es suficiente para que le abran las puertas. Le llaman genio innato. Es una tontería. Se queda en casa esperando noticias del otro lado, saber algo, cómo le ha ido. No lo confiesa pero está nervioso y expectante. Si su alma gemela aprueba, entrará a U.A y estará en el mismo año de Shoto. ¿Cómo será? ¿Será una persona alta, baja, de pelo oscuro o claro? ¿Tendrá los ojos negros o azules?

.

.

.

 _"¿Cómo fue el examen?"_

 _"Aprobé, ¡estoy en U.A!"_

Izuku no quiere decirle que ha aprobado por los pelos. Lo ha hecho, aunque se haya roto un brazo y quién sabe cuántos huesos en el proceso. Está tan eufórico que olvida contarle a su alma gemela que no es un quirkless. Ya no.

.

.

.

El primer día de clase Shoto presta atención a los murmullos que se escuchan. Si hay un quirkless en U.A, todos hablarán de él. Es difícil siquiera pensar en entrar a la academia de héroes sin tener particularidad, por lo que es una total rareza que un quirkless haya aprobado. Pero no se oye nada. Todo normal. Como si no pasara absolutamente nada, como si Shoto no estuviera tentado a congelar todo de ansiedad. Se obliga a mantener la calma. De nada sirve perder el control.

Entonces, se le ocurre una idea. Abre su bolso y busca lo menos importante en él. Una libreta. Una libreta pequeña para hacer anotaciones de vez en cuando sobre temas relevantes. Pone sus iniciales con un marcador azul en la portada y la abandona debajo de un árbol, y va a su salón a esperar. Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

.

—¡Oe, oe, oe, nerd! —gruñe Bakugo, con actitud pedante. Izuku aprieta con fuerza la libreta que ha encontrado sobre su pecho. Kacchan aún le da miedo—. ¿Así que aprobaste? Eso no es nada. Sigues siendo el extra en esta historia, inútil Deku. Eres el quirkless aquí. No durarás ni un día cuando ya tengas tu culo en la calle.

—K-Kacchan...

—¿Y sigues anotando tus mierdas de nerd en libretas? ¡Trae acá, basura sin quirk!

.

.

.

Su alma gemela es horrible. Físicamente no hay nada de malo en él. Es rubio cenizo, de ojos rojos y de estatura decente. Pero su carácter es terrible. Es gritón, provocador, grosero y vulgar. ¿Es realmente la persona que le envió calcetines y una figurita de All Might cuando eran niños? Ha cambiado. Shoto decide que debería hablarle para al menos dejar en claro qué pasará con su vínculo, cuando otro chico entra tropezando con las sillas y jadeando.

—¡Kacchan, devuélveme mi libreta, es mía! —gimotea. Shoto lo observa con la mirada en blanco. Tiene el pelo verde, los ojos verdes, la corbata mal puesta y un montón de pecas.

La verdad es que luce mejor que el tal Kacchan. Al menos no está gritando. Eso hace que gane un par de puntos.

—¡Seguro te la has robado, idiota! ¡Tiene "T.S" y esas no son tus iniciales! ¡Deku, imbécil!

—La libreta es mía. Todoroki Shoto. Déjale en paz.

Shoto toma su libreta como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Como si " _Deku_ " no estuviera sacando estrellas de los ojos. Como si el tipejo ese de Kacchan no estuviera sacando gruñidos igual que un perro contagiado de rabia. Como si básicamente Shoto no hubiera dicho esa última frase con tono de advertencia.

—E-eres _tú_.

Dice, parece que no se lo cree. Shoto le da una mirada de _"hablaremos de este tema luego tú y yo"_. Shoto se dispone a comenzar una pelea con el tal Kacchan hasta que un tipo con anteojos se coloca en medio.

—¡Está totalmente prohibido iniciar peleas en la academia sin autorización de los profesores a cargo! ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

—¡¿Y a quién le importa, eh, personaje secundario?! ¡Vine aquí para ser el mejor héroe y me vale una mierda si puedo o no puedo pelear!

Shoto aprovecha la distracción y arrastra a "Deku" hasta el pasillo. El chico balbucea cosas, se pone rojo, hasta parece que va a gritar. Shoto toma la palabra, viendo que el chico no está en condiciones de una presentación decente.

—Mi nombre es Todoroki Shoto.

—M-M-Midoriya I-Izu-zuku.

—Midoriya Izuku, tengo tu calcetín de All Might, tu zapato sucio, tu calcetín de zanahorias y tu camiseta que dice "camiseta". Supongo que eso nos hace almas gemelas, si es que realmente encontraste la libreta.

—S-s-s-sí... debajo del árbol...

—Bien. Lo sabía. Luego arreglaremos todo esto. De momento, te dejaré pensar. Estás a punto de estallar.

Izuku se pone a gritar.

Por algún motivo, Shoto se siente sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¿Y? ¿Se acabó? Sí, se acabó porque me gusta dejar los finales abiertos JAJAJAJA. Algún día escribiré un TodoDeku con final definitivo. Se supone que esto iba a ser un drabble pero aquí me tienen, a las dos y cuarenta de la mañana haciendo tonteras por internet.

(Para quien no entendió. Pierdes algo, tu alma gemela lo recibe en un lapso de tiempo no importa el lugar. Simplemente lo encuentra. Y puedes fingir que pierdes cosas, funciona igual. Y si estos dos no se dijeron los nombres por las notitas, es porque son tontos).


End file.
